The Feisty Lamb
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: ON HIATUS! Another story...please read! it's about a shifter and a vampire...do the math XD
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was hunting with Emmett when I heard a new heartbeat. It sounded human yet un-human. The wind blew and the most delicious scent infiltrated my nostrils. I followed the scent into a meadow. The meadow was so beautiful. The sun was shining in the middle and the whole place was surrounded by trees. Wild flowers dominated the ground. It was far enough that no humans can venture here and near enough for me to visit it every day.

I turned to leave when the same heartbeat and scent came to me again. I turned and located the source. I was shocked when I saw a snow white lamb in the middle of the meadow. It looked and smelled yummy so I pounced. I caught it easily but yelped in shock when the lamb turned into a beautiful human girl. she had large brown almost doe like eyes, blood red lips, pale skin, mahogany waist length hair, and perfect features. I leaned forward and she did too. I felt this weird connection with her. I wanted to know what it was so I read her mind. Silence greeted me. I tried again but still nothing. She was looking at me straight in the eye when suddenly we both leaned in at the same time and as soon as our lips made contact, fireworks ignited.

I wanted to pull in closer but as the gentleman I was raised, I didn't and just enjoyed the feel of her lips upon mine. But apparently my little lamb had better ideas. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me with her as she laid herself on the ground. I tried to support some of my weight using both hands but I suddenly found them busy. One hand went to her hair and the other to her back both trying to get her closer. When I figured that she still needs to breathe, I reluctantly pulled away pouting as I did so. I saw that she was looking at me with lust and love in her eyes. I smiled and lay down beside her. We didn't talk but it felt as though I knew her.

I knew that her name was Bella. I knew almost everything about her. And if I am not mistaking, she too knows about me. From my kind, to my past. Everything. Usually I would have panicked by now but instead I just smiled.

"Hello love." she said and I smiled at her bell-like voice. She was glowing then suddenly she became very glum. I cupped her cheek lightly. I lifted her away from the ground and placed her on top of me.

She pressed her head on my neck. I heard her whimper quietly.

"Why are you crying my little lamb?" she stopped crying and lifted her face so she was looking at me.

"Why did you arrive only now love? I waited so long for you." tears threatened her eyes again. I just smiled and kissed her lips then hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry love. If only I knew, I would have done everything just to be with you." we both smiled and just laid there.

After sometime, Emmett's thoughts came to me. Apparently he has been looking for me for about 5 hours now. I saw that my lovely Bella was back to her original form, a lamb. I carried her gently. We had this sort of connection. We can speak to each other using our minds.

'Where are we going love?' my angel asked.

'Home dear lamb.'

'But you're vampires, vegetarians even. Won't I become a burden?' she was so adorable and selfless.

'If they can't accept you then I have a family no more.' she smiled but then said.

'I know you love me but let us not be too harsh. Let them see for their selves if they think I'm a bother. If I am, I would leave and stay in the forest. You can always visit me.' I shook my head at her. But she mentally smiled.

"Hey Eddie! I though you got lost or something. So what cha got there?" he gestured to my love.

"A lamb Emm. And don't call me Eddie."

'Dude why are you holding your dinner?' I growled at him.

'Patience my love. He doesn't know me yet so he thinks I'm just an ordinary lamb.' I was slightly comforted.

"Come on Emm I want to go home."

When I was about to jump over the river, Emmett grabbed me back causing me to let go of my love and sent her flying.

'Edward!' she mentally screamed. I growled at Emmett. He almost killed my lamb!

"Woah there Edward. You seriously are going to take that lamb inside our home?" I growled at him this time louder. He held his hands up in surrender.

'Oh came on man it was only a lamb!' he thought. This angered me even more.

'My love, I'm perfectly fine. Do not fret. Step away from your brother and be ready.' I stepped away from my brother and got ready. I sure as hell didn't know for what but my body seemed to do. I held my hands up like I was carrying somebody bridal style when suddenly my lamb jumped into it.

'Good job love.' I just smiled. I glared at Emmett and told him to go first.

He sighed but he jumped and went inside the house. I followed him only this time slower.

'Come on love cheer up! I'm with you, you're with me. If they don't accept me, I would still wait for you in our meadow. Now cheer up!' I smiled and hastened my pace.

When I was in the porch I took a deep sigh and entered the house. Their thoughts bombarded me.

'Why do I smell lamb?'

'Great his here. I hope he tells me about that lamb he found.'

'Oh my Edward! It's such a cute lamb don't you think? Maybe I could make her a dress? Yay! A new project!'

'Dude why are you holding a lamb?'

'Son have you gone nuts?'

I laughed at their thoughts.

'See. Even if they don't like me, you will still have both.' I nodded.

"Everyone family meeting." they all went downstairs and eyes went wide.

"Everyone meet my love." they all laughed.

"Dude that is so not funny! I mean come on! Think of a better joke next time."

I felt hurt. They didn't believe me. My little lamb, feeling irritated, jumped off my hands and into the floor. She took a deep breath and transformed.

"So, believe him yet?" she taunted.

BPOV

How dare they insult me and my love!

I jumped off my mate's hands and transformed.

"So, believe him yet?" I taunted.

"But... how... wha?" Blondie guy said.

I laughed and went beside my love. I hugged his arm and he smiled at me.

"Hello Cullens. My name is Bella. I'm a shifter."


	2. I Killed My Mother

**~Me: Lalalalalala…**

**Stephanie M.: Shut it!**

**Me: Give me TWILIGHT! Then I might, just might, shut up….**

**Stephanie M.: Dream on….**

**Me: Lalalalalalala! Can I have Jasper?**

**Stephanie M.: NO! He's Alice's!**

**Me: No! I want him. Lalalalalala…. I'll annoy you to death! LALALALALALALA….**

**Stephanie M.: Ugh! You are so annoying. (Leaves the room)**

**Me: Lalalalalalalala…**

**Mitty-chan: Bwisit ka! (You are annoying) (Agrees with Stephanie M.)**

**Bernadet: *o.0* you're crazy….**

**Me: *^_^* me no ownie….you like brownie! XD**

**P.S: This actually happened last September 29, 2011!**

**P.P.S: Mitty-chan is still crying because Bernadet and I don't want to take her to the terminal….we also didn't want to accompany her to eat….yup! We are so evil! XD On with the story!~**

**Chapter 2 –** **I killed my MOTHER!**

"What's a shifter?" The older blondie guy said.

_'Love, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the burly boy is Emmett, the pixie chick is Alice, the small but mom-like is Esme, the older blondie guy is Carlisle and the blonde boy is Jasper._' I smiled.

_'Gotcha!'_

"Anyway Dr. Carlisle, the basics or the intricate?" Carlisle smiled.

"Both." I smirked.

"Might as well get comfy doc. You're in for a bumpy ride!" Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Okay. So everything started when I was a child. My granddad told me that I was destined for greatness. My mom however told me I was cast a traitor's destiny. Anyway, my mom hated me so I killed her." Esme, Rosalie, and Alice gasped.

"Ok. I exaggerated. I didn't exactly kill her. More like self-defense." I said with a shrug. The females were furious.

"Do you even have a heart?" Rosalie screeched. I turned to the furious blond Angel. (More like she-devil if you ask me.)

"Yup! And it's beating perfectly." I smiled. Alice threw me a pillow. Too bad, she missed. (insert crazy laughter here)

"You ungrateful, inconsiderate, good for nothing, bitch! She took you in her womb. Carried you around for 9 months. And that is how you repay her?" Esme shrieked. Woah! Didn't know there was a banshee in here.

My expression darkened. "Oh sure. You want me to thank her? Kneel before her? Kiss the ground she walked on?" Alice snarled at me. It sounded like a metal baseball bat hitting a steel pole. Yikes!

"How about not killed hers?" She said sarcastically.

I laughed without humor. Go ahead. Gang up on me! It's 'blame Bella for all she did day' today!

"So, since she's my mother, she had a right over me?" Edward wanted to calm me but these judgmental vampires were pushing me. _'Sorry Edward. But your little pixie is really annoying right now.'_

"Yes" I growled at them.

"So, after she pimped me out ever since I was 8 years old, killed my sisters because they prevented anything from happening to me, threw me out when I was 11 because I finally said no and grew a backbone, threatened me with death a million times, and finally tried to kill me, I STILL need to say thank you to her?" I shouted at them.

They were all taken a back.

No one expected that.

There was a brief silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she spoke.

"We didn't know." Esme started.

"That's right. You DIDN'T know. Yet you judged me. You made assumptions and acted on them. I'm sorry doctor Cullen but I do not wish to be surrounded by beings that do not respect others. It's also unlady like for me to continue on stooping down as to answer said beings." I faced Edward.

"I'm sorry love but I really would rather not start a family war. Goodbye." I started for the door. I looked back at the family.

"Edward labeled you as the mom-like vampire, Mrs. Cullen. Too bad I didn't see it happen."

"Meet me when you can." then I ran.

**~Ok guys, so this is just a filler. I had nothing on my mind and I was bored. Tell me what you think and I'll err…..reward you with a…uhm…I don't know….a sneak peek, perhaps? I really have no idea right now and it's super hot in here! Anyway, ciao for a while!~**


	3. AN

I'm really sorry for this.

Ok guys so I have a lot of problems lately and am trying to catch up on my writing. Everything is ready but I can't find the time to write them on my laptop and upload them. I promise though that I will continue soon and a chapter will be delivered. Sorry for the delay.


	4. AN2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**As a gift, I will post a chapter for ****ALL**** of my stories so expect one soon. Thank you for reading my stories. I love you all and I promise to do better!**

**Prixie Marianne aka aka Ianne_Ennai aka Ivory Pixie**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran to the meadow. I laid back for a while. Something rustled. The air shifted and I smelled them.

"I know you guys are there. Come on out." they all emerged. Little rainbows danced around the meadow.

"Bella we're so..." I cut her off.

"Yeah I know. You guys are sorry. Don't worry, it's nothing. I kinda understood you guys. Esme because you lost a child. Alice because you can't remember anything from your past and Rosalie because you lost the one thing you wanted aside from Emmett."

I knew their jaws were hanging. But somehow, I didn't care. I turned my head to where they were standing like glittering goldfishes.

"Don't be too surprised. Come join me." Edward was the first to move.

He sat beside me and held my tiny hand in his big ones. He was smiling brightly. I closed my eyes and felt the nature around me.

I opened my eyes and found out that the Cullens were all laying beside me in a circular formation. To my right was Edward, followed by Rosalie then Emmett then Alice followed by Jasper. To my left was Carlisle followed by Esme, completing the circle.

I was happy that somehow, they already accepted me.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry for being disrespectful. It comes with my nature I guess." Emmett laughed.

"Hey Bella if you were a lamb, how come you act like a lion?" everyone else chuckled.

I blushed.

"Well my sister always told me that I was a lioness stuck in the body of a lamb. Does that make sense?" I was confused and everyone laughed.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon there.

I stared at the fading sunset.

I sighed.

"Twilight. The saddest part of the day." I closed my eyes and started to speak.

"Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end." A melodic voice said with me.

I opened my eyes in shock.

Edward's voice still lingered around us.

"How did?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Some things don't have to end," we both said together. Edward sat up and held my hand.

"Some things can stay until forever." I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and opened my eyes only to find the rest of them in an almost same position as us.

I smiled up at Edward.

Two words bubbled at my chest. They pushed their way through.

"Together forever." We all said at the same time.

**~So? How is it? Tell me! ^_^**


End file.
